Someday One Day
by Samara Potter
Summary: Perhaps Gryffindors can make their way into the hearts of Slytherins, from their ordinary caring nature.. Or more specifically, perhaps one Gryffindor can soften the heart of one stubborn Slytherin, with the help of his little brother. HGDM
1. Nasty Encounters

**A/N- I'm sorry.. I can't update my stories. I just want to make one thing clear. I get so bored with my stories after a while, I fogot what I wrote, and cant try to figre it out. There is this ONE SPECIFIC ENDING that I want sooooooooooooo much.. I know you guys don't want me to rant on.. But, there was this story I read when I was like 12.. It was my altime fav Hermione/Draco.. If I ever finish a story, I'll ask if anyone knows the story, because the ending will be very similar.**

**Anyways, my other stories have been going on for years and I'm sure everyone has lost interest in it, as me. My writing changes, so it starts to mismatch.. But.. I'm 15 now, and hopefully, my stories will be better.. I hope nobody minds, that because El Cambio De Corazon is probably no longer continues (enless someone send me a summary,.. I feel like I ruined it with songs) , this story will have the same plot.. Dracos brother.. Cody (LOVE THE NAME) and stuff but its gonna be DIFFERENT.. So not the same things happening.. **

**(sorry) also, my stories were kinda old-fashioned because the ideas of like, different languages, and how they came (Draco/Hermione) to meet in my stories were how I grew up on Fanfic LOL.. Alright.. Alright.. Im done! Also, my ideas of Hermione and Draco are different.. I want them to stay in character. Plus, theres a new popular character.. Blaise Zabini.**

**Hope you enjoy this..**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Someday….One Day**

**By Samara Potter**

**Summary: Perhaps Gryffindors can make their way into the hearts of Slytherins, from their ordinary caring nature.. Or more specifically, perhaps one Gryffindor can soften the heart of one stubborn Slytherin. HGDM**

**Spoilers: 5**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter1: Nasty Encounter**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was late in September, and it has been several months since Voldemort had been defeated. The walls between Gryffindor and Slytherin has begun to break down, and now the talk around the school was about the exciting upcoming event: The Halloween Ball.**

**The only person objecting to this dance, was one person.**

"**Hermione, this is something that could help you relax. The dance is nothing to worry about. It just gives us a break from school. I mean, when you think about it, the teachers aren't planning a ball just to torture you." Harry Potter said. He, Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other in the Great Hall. He adjusted his glasses, to wait for Hermione's response.**

**Hermione looked at her best friend. He was well built, from Quidditch training and he had grown taller, reaching 6 feet, yet seemed shorter because of the fact he was sitting. **

"**Harry, I never said the professors were planning a ball to torture me. I was just saying that these dances are too stressful." Hermione retorted.**

"**Yeah 'arry. Liste' to 'ermione. Gesh" Ron said, his mouth stuffed, full of all the morning breakfast.**

**Hermione turned, disgusted at her other friend. He too had grown. He now was 6'1 and his hair had grown a little longer. He was also well built from playing Quidditch.**

"**Ron, please finish you food, before you talk." Hermione said.**

"**Sorry…."**

"**But Hermione.." Harry said, turning way from Ron. "What's stressful? It seems like you don't plan on getting too hyped about this. Even if it's stressful for others, why are you getting worried?"**

"**It's just bothering me, watching everyone gossiping about who's going with who, or what everyone is wearing."**

"**Just ignore it." Ron suggested.**

"**Good one." Harry replied sarcastically.**

**Hermione, didn't make the slightest acknowledgement of Ron's last comment. "I'll meet you guys in class. I need to pick up some work in the my dormitory."**

"**Ok"**

"**Alright"**

**Hermione got up from her seat, and went out the Great Hall.**

**As she got past the doors, a few Slytherins were going towards her, making their way to the Great Hall.**

**Hermione smiled nervously. Even though a majority became more pleasant after the defeat of Voldemort, she was still a bit shy around the Slytherins.**

"**Hello Hermione." One Slytherin, Blaise Zabini said slightly curtly. He wasn't too used to greeting Gryffindors.**

"**Hi." Hermione blushed, and kept walking.**

**As she got closer to the Head's Common Room, she heard voices coming out.**

"**Father bought me more dress robes, not that I'm complaining, but I have 8 of every color in different styles, how many more could I need?" Draco Malfoy said to Jason Alcon, a cute boy around 5'8, with straight brown shaggy hair that fell a little below is eyebrows, almost like Harry's, but longer.**

**Hermione went past them into the Common Room, hearing "Stupid Mudblood.." on the way.**

**Hermione entered the Common Room, decorated with the typical green and silver and burgundy and gold. It was twice the size of the Gryffindor Common Room, and had a staircase that went up to the hallway that contained a bathroom, Hermione's room, and Draco's room.**

**Hermione went up the stairs into her dormitory.**

**As she entered her circular dorm, she went to her desk, that was set up especially and organized for Hermione. She picked up the homework that she forgot and raced back down to the Great Hall.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**A'right now, just follow me, 'n don' be scared." Hagrid coached the class as they went into the Forbidden Forest.**

"**Is he mad?" Ron whispered to Harry. "Why does he ever take us in this place, when will he realize the horror?"**

**Harry Shrugged and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, as if protecting her, and guiding her.**

"**This is a good place." Hagrid said. The class stopped following, and waited for whatever Hagrid was about to present.**

**A few moments passed, and nothing happened.**

**Draco turned to Blaise and said sarcastically, "What is he waiting for? Or does he just want something to jump at us?"**

**Hermione turned around to face Draco, narrowing her eyes. "Shut up Malfoy."**

"**Watch what you say, Granger. Just because Voldemort was defeated, doesn't mean I'm on casual terms with you." Draco sneered.**

**Hermione said nothing, but threw him a nasty look, and turned around.**

**Just then, a ape creeped out of the trees towards Hagrid.**

"'**ello there, Mimph."**

"**Morning." The Ape responded.**

**The class gasped in shock. **

"**This class, is a Melking Ape. Similar to a animal found in the muggle world, but differin' in the fact they can talk. They 're quite pleas'nt creatures, but 're quickly aggravat'd."**

"**I'm honored to have such attention, but the way they stare blankly, I'd think I have better things to do." Mimph responded sarcastically.**

"**Wow…." Harry heard Hermione say, staring, awed at the creature in front of them.**

"**Woul' you like to tell 'em about yourself, Mimph?" Hagrid asked patting him on the back.**

"**No. In fact, I need to be somewhere else. Goodbye." Mimph said shortly, and quickly left the area, to go back to the woods.**

"**Bye." Hagrid said, a bit confused. "Well, I guess, that would be all for this class. For homework, please write a foot long essay on the nature of the Melking, as well as characteristics, which you can fin' in your textbooks. Now, go 'ead to your classes."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Well that was interesting." Ron said, on the way back to the castle.**

"**It was fantastic! I've always read about the Melkings, but I've never actually been next to one. Of course-" Hermione was cut off.**

"**Move." Draco said pushing past the trio and bumping Hermione and Ron.**

"**No problem Malfoy." Hermione said disdainfully. "Such lovelymanners you've picked up from your father."**

**Draco turned around, heading straight for Hermione.**

"**I don't need you shit, mudblood, you have no idea how I'm raised. For your safety, I suggest you don't make assumptions." Draco spat out. He was standing over Hermione, his 6'1 clearly shadowing over her 5'2.**

"**Well if you weren't so rude, perhaps we wouldn't be having this conflict." Hermione retorted.**

"**Don't suggest how this situation would have turned out. Stop acting like a fucking know-it all."**

"**Back off Malfoy, you provoked her, so just own up to it and stop arguing." Harry said threateningly.**

"**Oh, yes your royal Potter. I surely can't deny you." Draco said mockingly and bowed. Snickering, he left with Blaise, who just watched the scene.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N- How was it? 7 Pages.. Without the heading.. 6 pages.. Um, if anyone has any ideas, feel free to say. 1408 words. I really want to make Draco mean, so that when he.. Becomes nicer, it'll be like.. Miracle. lol…. Alright.. Hope this'll be good..**

**HuGz**

**Samara Potter**


	2. Hogsmeade Arrival

A/N-> Hi again.. Um.. I like when Slytherins are nice.. It makes the story a bit easier..

Also.. The Weasleys are pretty rich.

AAAHEVEILCHEESEMONKIES: Thanks for the review! Yay my first reviewer.

Stasya: lol.. Alright….

* * *

**Someday….One Day**

**By Samara Potter**

**Summary: Perhaps Gryffindors can make their way into the hearts of Slytherins, from their ordinary caring nature.. Or more specifically, perhaps one Gryffindor can soften the heart of one stubborn Slytherin. HGDMSpoilers: 5**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: Hogsmeade Arrival**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few weeks had passed, certain Slytherins were getting nicer, and it was the Friday before the Halloween Ball.

"Hogsmeade weekend!" Ginny shouted, skipping into the Great Hall. She got to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione. "Aren't you excited."

Hermione glanced at Ginny, with a look that was obviously annoyed. She just stuffed more steak in her mouth.

Ginny looked at Harry and Ron, who were sitting across from them, with a confused look.d

"Um.. Hermione..? Whats the problem? Don't you want to get your dress for the dance?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, I haven't been excited for this dance, I don't think, just because it's Hogsmeade weekend, I'll change my mind." Hermione said.

"Come on, Hermione, it'll be great. We can go together to Hogsmeade. You know? Then we can have a girls night back in Hogwarts, and spend the next day getting ready for the dance!" Ginny said happily.

"Ginny.."

"Please Hermione?"

"No!" Hermione said.

"Please Hermione, Please."

"Ginny! Stop!"

Ginny kept pleading as Hermione turned away to eat.

"Ron, can you pass me the soup?" Harry said, over Ginny's pleading.

"Sure. Here you go."

"Thanks."

Ginny hadn't stopped yet.

"Hey Ron, who are you going with to the dance?"

"I haven't asked yet, what about you Harry?"

"Nobody."

"Oh, why not." Ron asked loudly over Ginny's pleases

"I guess I'm too shy?" Harry laughed.

"Oh." Ron shook his head.

"OKAY OKAY! NOW WILL YOU STOP?" Hermione yelled aggravated.

"Yay!" Ginny said happily. She then grabbed a plate and started eating. P> br> P> br>

The next morning, Hermione was sitting on her couch doing Potions homework in her Common Room. Mid sentence of writing, there was a knock on her door. Hermione got up placing her quill on the parchment, and went to find out who was outside.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said, stepping into the Common Room, past Hermione who was still at the entrance.

"Hey Ginny…. Uh.. Isn't it kind of early?" Hermione asked, checking her watch whichdisplayed 8:48.

"Well I figured, that it'll be better if we get out early, we could have more time to do whatever." Ginny shrugged, and sat down on the Slytherin couch of the room.

"Oh okay.." Hermione said. "Well, let me just put my work away and grab a coat."

"Ok."

Hermione ran up the stairs into her dorm, placed her homework down on her desk, and got a cotton blue jacket. She then went downstairs to Ginny.

"Ready!"

* * *

"Ok.. So what do you want to do first?" Ginny asked Hermione as they went past The Three Broomsticks. 

"I don't care.. You made me come."

"Oh lighten up Hermione. Lets go to-"

"Surprise, surprise. Little Weasel and the _Mudblood_."

* * *

A/N-> Short.. But I wanted to update so.. Uhhuh.. 4 pages 593 words. 

HuGz

Samara Potter


	3. Hogsmeade Discussions

A/N- Hi Again )

I was wondering, there use to be a story "We'll Always Have Paris" but it disappeared.. Anyone know where it went?

ALSO, for me, lets just say 1st years can go to Hogsmeade.

Anyways.. Lets try getting a little bit of Draco's story.

fujutsu: thanks J

Zafr0: haha thanks, it was a bad cliff hanger.

XoKaSsIeox: thank youuuuuuuuuu

Ktdavey4life: why thank ya

* * *

Someday….One Day

By Samara Potter

Summary: Perhaps Gryffindors can make their way into the hearts of Slytherins, from their ordinary caring nature.. Or more specifically, perhaps one Gryffindor can soften the heart of one stubborn Slytherin. HGDM

Spoilers: 5

Rating: T

Chapter 3: Hogsmeade Discussions

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione didn't need to guess who the voice belonged to. She turned around, and was met by Draco Malfoy.

"Bugger off Malfoy." Ginny said.

"Whats wrong? You should be glad that I noticed you." Draco smirked. Blaise and Jason, who were standing behind Draco looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey Draco, lets go somewhere else." Blaise suggested.

"And ruin the fun?" Draco asked. "Yeah right."

"Well, hate to ruin your fun, Malfoy, but we have better places to be." Hermione sneered.

"Nothing better than a Malfoy."

"Get over yourself." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Hermione lets go, don't even pay him attention." Ginny said, pulling Hermione away from the Slytherins.

As they walked away, Hermione said loudly "Like I said, we have better places to be."

Knowing clearly the comment was directed at him, he responded with "Sorry, they don't allow Mudbloods in my house."

Hermione went to turn around, but Ginny held her arm. "Forget it." Ginny rolled her eyes. "You know he's just doing that on purpose."

"I know.."

"Umm.." Ginny said uncomfortably. "Lets change topic…. How about we get our clothes?"

"Yay." Hermione said dryly.

"Oh come on." Ginny said as she led Hermione to Snappa's Snappy Snappers.

As they entered the store, Ginny quickly rushed to a section of sunset colored clothes. There were all sorts of gowns that were a light orange fading into a light pink, and light purples fading into light blues. Ginny was searching through the rackets, as Hermione sat down on a stool close by, next to a mirror.

Hermione stared at her feet, not knowing what to do as she waited for Ginny to chose her clothes. Getting bored, she casually glanced around the store and found herself soon staring in the mirror.

She sighed as she looked at her appearance. She was still the same old Hermione since 1st year. The only changes throughout the years that occurred, were her getting her ears pierced (the typical one hole in each ear), and that her hair was no longer bushy, but wavy. She normally kept it in a ponytail, so nobody probably noticed how her hair had changed.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice called, interrupting Hermiones thoughts.

"Over here." Hermione waved.

"Oh. Hermione, I was wondering.." Ginny said as she came near Hermione. "Could you tell me which dress you like better?"

"I don't think you'd want my fashion advice." Hermione slightly smiled.

"Oh, Hermione, don't say that." Ginny sighed. "Ok, look, which one?" Ginny held up a short blue fading pink dress with spaghetti straps, then she picked up a long blue fading white dress whose straps tied at the neck.

Hermione thought for a minute. "How about the blue and white one?"

"Yes! I was hoping you'd say that." Ginny smiled. She went back to put the other dress away, and skipped over to Hermione. "Okay! Your turn."

Hermione sighed.

"Hermione, come on, this'll be great." Ginny cried. "What color do you like?"

"Baby blue."

"Great, hold on." Ginny left Hermione once again. A few minutes later, she returned with the shop owner.

"So, my friend would like a blue dress. Do you have a section for that?"

* * *

"Hey Draco!" Draco and his friends were heading towards The Three Broomsticks, but stopped when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Draco." Cody Malfoy said, as he met up with his brother.

"Hello Cody." Draco nodded.

Cody was a small boy, that didn't really resemble his brother. He had the same blonde hair, but unlike Dracaco, he had soft blue eyes. He often smiled, and was friendly with other Slytherins. Yet, with the other houses he was like Blaise. Friendly, but not too friendly.

"I wanted to ask you something." Cody said slowly.

"Yes?" Draco said. Normally he would have snapped at someone, stating that its common sense that he was going to ask something. But he had a softer, patient side for his brother.

"Do you know whether us first years are allowed at the dance?"

"Of course Cody. The dances are for anyone. Besides, if it weren't, you could go if someone invited you." Draco explained.

"Oh right. Thanks Draco. " Cody cheerfully said, and rushed back to his friends who were a few feet away.

Blaise, Jason and Draco continued to the Three Broomsticks.

"You know, your brother is nothing like you Draco." Commented Blaise.

"I know."

"How'd that happen?"

"We're several years apart. How do you think?" Draco sneered.

"Whats wrong with you? It's just a question. I mean.. you guys were in the same household. I was just wondering."

"Yeah? Well wonder away." Draco said, sitting down at a table with Jason and Blaise at the Three Broomsticks.

"How could I help you boys today?" Madame Rosmerta asked.

"One butterbeer." Draco said leaning back in his chair.

"Pumpkin juice." Jason said.

"Butterbeer." Blaise said.

Madame Rosmerta nodded her head and went to the kitchens.

"Why are you so harsh, still, to Gryffindors?" Blaise asked, getting straight to the point. He knew very well Draco didn't like when people beat around the bush.

"Why should I change?" Draco asked.

"Why shouldn't you?"

"What would be the point?"

"Draco, think about it. The only reason there was Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry was because it wasn't acceptable with Voldemort. He's gone, Draco. Why do you still hold a grudge?"

"Because, Blaise, my morals don't change when a 'important' person goes down."

"Why do you say it like that?" Blaise asked.

"Because I don't care for Voldemort. He's not important to me. So, if he goes down, why does it change me?"

"I don't know Draco. You have noone to fear. Even your father isn't as harsh. Can't you just, bear with them?"

"No."

* * *

A/N- 5 pages. 1070 words. J If anyone has ideas, you know, how you want them to get together, just, let me know..

HuGz

Samara Potter


End file.
